Users often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. For example, users of a social networking system can use their computing devices to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. To allow the users to participate in these activities, the social networking system can store various data to support such functionality. For example, data stored for a given user can include data corresponding to content shown to the user and data corresponding to actions taken by the user in response to the shown content. The data stored for a given user can also include data corresponding to content created by the user and data corresponding to communications of the user with other users.